The Sarah Jane Adventure's Exile
by jim55
Summary: The Road Rovers encounter some strange Aliens in an old factory meanwhile Sarah-Jane Smith and her friends encounter a weird blue dog like alien
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I have written please let me know what you think and if you like it i'll write another chapter**

**it's a crossover story of a BBC show from The Sarah Jane Adventure's and also a cartoon show called Road Rovers**

**I do not own TSJA nor do I own Road Rovers**

* * *

It was a cold Friday night at 11:30pm a superhero team known as the Road Rovers a team of cano-sapiens and within this team is Hunter a Golden Retriever dog and leader of the team, Colleen A female rough collie dog who is an expert of martial arts, Blitz A Doberman dog with super sharp teeth and claws can cut through anything, Exile A Siberian husky dog his powers are heat, freeze and night vision, along with super-strength and finaly Shag a sheep dog.

Then team was sent by there leader known as "The Master" to investigate some strange alien activity in an old abandoned factory. The Road Rovers where hideing in the busher's trying to see if they can find anything strange going on in the old factory.

Hunter: Exile what can you see?

(Exile Begin's to use his night vision) I dont see anything odd but wait a minute I can see a strange looking figure in the distance

Colleen: What do's he look like is he an alien?

Exile: I cant tell from this distance

Hunter: Alright Rover's let's go in and bust them up

Blitz: Just how are we supposed to get in there any way the entire factory is sealed and also the gate is closed?

Colleen:hmm maybe we can jump over the gate

Blitz: nu-uh NO WAY I AM JUMPING OVER THE GATE

Colleen: Fine then you can stay here and freeze fluffy

Blitz: FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS BLITZ BLITZ!!

Hunter: alright Rover's like I said before let's go in there and bust them up Shag you stay here and guard the gate

Shag: (speaks gibberish)

Hunter: Don't worry Shag we wont be long any way come on team

Hunter Begin's to use his super-speed and make's an incredible high jump and manages to land safely on the other side of the gate, Exile follows Hunter and struggles to climb the gate but then in a few seconds he manages to get to the top but fall's down on the other side, Blitz look's at the gate and decides not to climb and walks away but Colleen blocked his escape and force's him to climb the gate.

A few second's later the team was on the other side of the gate except for Shag who stayed behind on the other side to stay on guard.

Hunter: Dont worry so much Shag just remember what I seid we wont be long. All right team let's move out

The Road Rover's begin to enter the old factor and as they enter they see nothing much but rusty old machinery and lot's of box's. The team begin to fan out to try and look for anything that's alien, Hunter was going through the box's, Exile was using his night vision, Colleen was investigating the old machine's and Blitz was trying to hide his fear's and pretending to look brave untile suddenly he heard something moving behind him and starts to scream.

Blitz: AAAAGGGHHHH!!

Hunter: What is it Blitz?

Blitz: I....I.....I...I....I

Exile: Come on don't be a weird boy now spit it out already!

Blitz: I heard something moving behind me (cry's)

The team begins to move in to have a closer look to see what was behind him as they where getting closer a huge figure begin's to emerge from the shadow's the Road Rover's begin to shiver in fear as the huge figure begin to look like a monster more then a alien it's about eight tall with long forearms with huge and powerful claws with big fang's amd big round black eye's and there skin was all green and as the alien walk's closer it start's to reach out it's huge claw's toward's them.

The Rover's starts to shiver even more until all of a sudden even more of them started to appear and in a few seconds the team was surrounded by five huge green alien's Hunter then step's forward and introduce himself.

Hunter: Hi my name is Hunter what's yours?

The alien's looked at each other and answer's Hunter's question.

Alien1: We are the Slitheen and you are going to be are dinner hahahaha!

Blitz: NOOOOOO PLEASE DONT EAT ME I DON'T TASTE SO GOOD EAT HIM HE'S TASTIER THEN ME!! (point's to Exile)

Exile: HEY!! (give's Blitz an angry look)

Colleen: QUESTION!....What are you aliens doing on Earth any way?

Slitheen2: That's none of your business EARTH DOG!

Slitheen3: We have no time for this let's just get on with this and carry on with our master plan mwahhhahahaha!

Slitheen4: Yes let's have some fun while we carry out are plan's

Slitheen5: AT ARMS!!

The Slitheen activeate's some kind of teleportation device and reveals there big fancy ray'guns and point's them at the Road Rover's and then Hunter makes a sarcastic repliy.

Hunter: Oooh nice ray'guns can I have one?

Slitheen1: FIRE!!!

Blitz: RRRUUUUUUNNNN!! (cry's)

Blitz start's to run away as Hunter go's to super-speed mode and dodge's there laser fire, Exile and Colleen dive's behind the old rusty machinery for cover as Exile riseses his head and start's to use his heat vision against them. Meanwhile Blitz was running and dodgeing the Slitheen's laser's as he was trying to find cover.

the 3rd Slitheen was trying to take out Hunter but he was just too fast for him.

Slitheen3: HOLD STILL EARTH DOG!!

Hunter: MAKE ME!

While Exile was shooting his heat vision against the Slitheen another Slitheen creeping up towards Exile and Colleen untile suddenly Colleen notice's him and start's kickboxing him on the head.

Colleen: HIIIIYAYAYAYA TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THAT HIIIIYAAAA!!

Slitheen2: OUCH Y YOU LITTLE!!

The 2nd Slitheen start's to reach his claw's at Colleen untile suddenly Exile defends Colleen and uses his ice vision against him.

Slitheen2: MY HAAAAND!!

Colleen: Thank's Exile I dont know what we'll do without you?

Exile: awe shuck's just doing my doing my job

Colleen and Exile began to run away from the Slitheen. While they where running Exile look's to the left and notice a Slitheen runing towards a door to the far left of the fatcory Exile then make's a quick turn as he run's toward's the door. Colleen quickliy turn's her head to the left and see's Exile runing after the other Slitheen.

Colleen: Exile where are you going?

Exile make's it to the door but by the time he get's there the Slitheen has already gone through Exile open's the door and walk's in as he enter's he sees a long dark corridor. As Exile walk's in the door behind him slam's shut give's him a shock the corridoor suddenly become picth black. Exile turn's on his night vision and see's a light swicth next to him and decide's to turn it on. The corridoor was lighten up and in the corridor he see's a line of door's on the left side and a huge pile of brick's to the right side. Exile then start's to think to himself on where to start looking and then suddenly he decide's to look behind the pile of brick's.

He start's to walk slowly toward's to the pile of brick's and when he finally get's he quickly jump's to the right and as he quickly look's behind the brick's there was nothing but an empty space. Exile suddenly stop's and scracth his head and start's to think on where to look next. While Exile was thinking a door near the entrance of the corridor open's and then all of a sudden a Slitheen sneaks out his head to take a look around to see if the cost was clear. The Slitheen then start's to sneak out of the door and try's to sneak out toward's the exit but then he notice's an earth dog looking him behind the pile of brick's.

The Slitheen decide's to use this oppitunity to get rid of him once and for all. As the Slitheen rise his ray'gun point's at the pile of brick's and then fire's his ray'gun

(explosion)

Exile: WHAT THE!!!

Exile quickly look's behind and see's the pile of brick's starting to fall on him.

Exile: NNNOOOOOOO!

Slitheen: (luaghs maniacally) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Title's -  
The Sarah Jane Adventure's

Starring Elisabeth Sladen

Exile PART ONE ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautifully Saturday morning at 13 Bamingham Road Sarah-Jane Smith walking out of her house to get her car unlocked. While she was unlocking her car her son Luke Smith exit's the house and was followed by two of his friend's behind him was a girle known as Rani and next to Rani was Luke's best friend known as Clyed as the kid's where walking toward's Sarah-Jane they where interrupted by Rani's mother who just came across the road to speak to her.

Rani's mum: OH SARAH HI!

Sara-Jane: (talk's to herself in a moody voice) it's Sarah-Jane

Rani's mum: ah Sarah when you get back to work could you do me a faver please?

Sarah-Jane: What kind of faver?

Rani's mum: since your a journalist and have connection's the paper's I was wandering if you could help me do some advertises on my flower shop if your not to busy?

Sarah-Jane: of course can you wait till Monday (lie's) I promised the kid's and my son that I'll take them to the museum

Rani's mum: The museum at 9:30 in the morning?

Rani: (lie's) Yes were doing a school project together

Luke: (lie's) Yeah we wanted to get there early before it gets crowded

Clyed: (lie's) We only got a few bit's and bob's to do any way soooo

Sarah-Jane: Yes and I'd love to stay and chat but where falling behind schedule so if you dont mind

Rani's mum: oh of course how rude of me any way I have to go myself see you later bye Rani be back before TEA TIME!

Rani: by mum! (waves and sighs)

Clyde: Finally I thought she'd never leave

Sarah-Jane: come on kid's let's go before some one else turn's up

Clyed and Rani enter's the back seat of the car while Sarah-Jane and Luke enter's the front seat's.

Rani: So Sarah-Jane where are we really going?

Sarah-Jane: Mr Smith has detected some strange alien activitey at the old abandon factory near Debham Road last night

Clyed: COOL did he happen to mention what kind of alien's where they?

Sarah-Jane: I belive his ezacted word's where insufficient data

Kid's: (luagh's)

Sarah-Jane start's up her car and drive's away. A few minute's later they arrive at the old abandon factory as Sarah-Jane and the kid's got out of the car they notice a huge gate right in front of them. Clyed make's a sarcastic reply.

Clyed: oh no the gate's locked oh what are we going to do

Sarah-Jane: dont worry I'll handle this

Sarah-Jane open's her hand bag and then take's out her lipstick she then unscrews the lid of her lipstick and it was suddenly turned into some kind of aline device. She point's her lipstick at the lock of the gate and then suddenly the lipstick made a buzzing noise. The lock on the gate explodes and then gate became unlocked.

Sarah-Jane: there we shall we?

Sarah-Jane walk's toward's the gate and open's it while Luke, Clyed and Rani follow behind her.

Rani: wish I had a sonic-lipstick

The kid's catch up with her while Sarah-Jane opens up her watch to reveal the alien detector.

Luke: are you detecting anything mum?

Sarah-Jane: Hmmm I'm not so sure the signature is very weak

Clyed: I got an idea why dont we split up into two team's that way we could find the alien a lot faster

Sarah-Jane: NO it's too dangerous and besides we dont know what kind of alien we'll encounter?

Clyed: dont worry I'll have Luke with me right Lukey boy?

Luke: what oh yeah?

Sarah-Jane: hmmm......ok but be very cerfull and if you two find anything call me ok?

Clyed: you bet come on Luke let's go and hunt some alien's

Luke: (signs)

Rani: come on Sarah-Jane let's show them what us girl's can do

Sarah-Jane: (laughs)

Meanwhile Luke and Clyed enters the old factory and started to explore the inside. As they where walking in further into the factory they notice that the place was kinda messy old boxes where all over the floor the machinery was all wrecked.

Clyed: wow I wounder what happened in here?

Luke: maybe the alien's did this?

Luke and Clyed begin to investigate. While Luke was walking further into the factory Clyed start's to inspect the damage on the machinery and as Luke was walking he then suddenly heard some strange but almost silent moaning noise. At first he thought it was Clyed but as he looked at him he was inspecting the damaged machinery and turn's out it wasn't him then all of a sudden he here's it again. He try's to find out where the noise was comeing and while he was looking he find's a door to the far left of the factory. Luke decide's to go and investigate the door as he walk's towards it the noise he heard was getting louder as he was getting closer. When he finally reache's the door he slowly open's it he then look's inside and see's a long corridor. Luke walk's into the corridor and see's lot's of brick's all over the floor Luke decides to inspect the corridor.

As Luke was inspecting this strange corridor Luke see's a hand sticking out of the pile of brick's Luke rushes to inspect it and as he begins to remove some brick's he becomes shocked and See's a badly wounded blue-dog like alien trapped in the pile of brick's.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the Sarah Jane Adventures and Road Rovers crossover story

Sorry for the long wait so hope you enjoy chapter two

and also I DO not own TSJA or Road Rovers -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile high above the Earth a huge Slitheen battle cruiser is orbiting the Earth and in the command centre of the battle cruiser where two Slitheen's working on the computer consoles until suddenly another Slitheen walk's in. Who appears to be a leader?

Leader Slitheen: Report!

Slitheen1: we are still trying to locate the matter compressor sir

Slitheen2: if it wasn t for those stupid Blathereen WE could have been rich by now but noooo

Leader Slitheen: silence you and what about those earth dog's we have captured are they contained?

Slitheen1: yes sir they are in the brig behind a level 7-force shield one of the best force shield that money can buy mwahahaha

Leader Slitheen: Excellent once we have located the matter compressor this stinking planet will soon be destroyed and no one not even that Earth girl Sarah-Jane Smith can stop us mwahahahahaha!

Titles -  
The Sarah Jane Adventure's

Starring

Elisabeth Sladen

Exile

PART 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the old Factory Luke Smith continues to remove some of the pile of brick's away from the wounded alien dog as Luke was removing them he notice that the alien was wherein some kind of armored suite but it was all ripped and damage. As Luke was about to remove some more brick's he start's call out for his friend Clyde.

Luke: CLYED OVER HERE!

As Clyde was inspecting the damaged equipment he here's Luke's voice shouting in the distance. He then stop's and goes out to look for Luke and while he was looking he here's Luke's voice again and as he was walking closer to the voice he sees a opened door to the far side of the factory. Clyde start's running towards the door and as he enters it he sees Luke sitting next to the wounded alien Clyde start's to walk up to him slowly.

Clyde: Luke are you ok?

Luke: Yes I m fine but the alien need's help

Clyde: Are you sure that's such a good idea he could be dangerous

Luke: I don t think he's in any position to hurt us and besides he doesn t look that dangerous

Clyde: Why don t you go and get Sarah Jane and I'll keep an I on him

Luke: ok

Luke quickly gets up and start's running towards the exit. Meanwhile outside the factory Sarah Jane Smith and Rani where exploring the outside of the old factory and while they where exploring they notice a very similar place.

Rani: Sarah Jane isn t that the abandon where house we went to a few months ago to stop the Slitheen from destroying the Earth

Sarah Jane: Your right this place does's look like the one we've been to before

Just as they where about to get closer they here Luke's voice coming from a distance. Rani and Sarah Jane turn around and sees Luke running towards them.

Luke: MUM, RANI!

Sarah Jane: Luke are you ok what's wrong?

Luke: I'm and we found the alien but he's badly hurt and need's help and Clyde is keeping an I on him

Rani: Then we better hurry let's go

Sarah Jane and Rani start to follow Luke as they run back to the old Factory meanwhile Clyde was sitting next to the wounded dog like alien as he was waiting for his friend's the alien start's to whisper in a strange alien language. Clyde gets up and try's to talk to him.

Clyde: are you ok don t worry my friend's are on there way

Clyde turn's his attention to the door and sees his friend's walking entering the corridor and as his friend s enters the hallway the became shocked and sees a badly hurt dog like alien lying on the pile of brick s. Sarah Jane walk s up towards him and try s to talk to him.

Sarah Jane: Hello are you ok can you here me?

Alien: (whispers in some kind of alien language)

Clyde: He s been babbling in some kind alien language that I don t even recognize?

Sarah Jane: Hold on a minute that doesn t sound like alien to me

Rani: It doesn t?

Sarah Jane: No it almost sound s like Russian!

Clyde: Russian he s speaking RUSSIAN!

The alien dog slowly start s to open his and as he finally wake s up he sees 4 humans sitting next to him. Sarah Jane moves in closer towards him.

Sarah Jane: Hello are you ok?

Alien: (speaks in a Russian accent) Where am I?

Sarah Jane: your inside an old factory can you tell us your name

Alien: I don t know .I cant remember my name I .Cant remember anything?

TO BE CONTINEUD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of The Sarah Jane Adventure's and Road Rovers crossover story

I DO not own TSJA nor do I own Road Rovers -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Slitheen battle cruiser the Road Rovers are being held captive in the brig. The Road Rovers tried to break out but haven t been able to break free Hunter turns his attention to his fellow comrades and notice some of them where scared and terrified. Blitz was crying his eyes out as usual so Hunter decides to cheer them up.

Hunter: Don t worry guys we ll soon get out of here in no time

Blitz: That s what you said about an hour ago! (cry s)

Colleen: come on Fluffy cheer up Exile will come and save us I m sure of it

Hunter: I wonder what happened to Exile any way I sure hope he s ok

Shag: (speaks gibberish and start s crying)

Blitz: How do we even know if he s still alive what if those aliens have killed him! (cry s)?

Hunter: Don t worry about Exile he s the toughest dog there is I m sure he could take care of him self

All of a sudden Hunter here s a commotion coming from outside the brig the Road Rovers stopped talking to see what was going on. A door slide s open and a Slitheen walk s towards the Rovers holding cell.

Hunter: What do you want from us and what are your plans against Earth?

Slitheen: Silence Earth dog I didn t come here to answer your questions I m here to conducted some experiments on you!

Hunter: experiments?

Slitheen: YES!

Blitz: NO PLEASE DON T DO ANY EXPERIMENTS ON ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! (Cry s)

Slitheen: Silence now who would like to go first?

Titles -  
The Sarah Jane Adventures

Starring

Elizabeth Sladen

Exile

Part 3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on Earth Sarah Jane and her friends where shocked to find out that the alien they have found has lost his memory and cant remember who he really is and start s to get a bit terrified.

Alien: Why why can t I remember my name?

Sarah Jane: Don t worry were here to help why don t just calm for a second you re in a lot of pain

Alien: Ok

Sarah Jane: Luke there s a first aid kit at the back seat of the car can you fetch it for me

Luke: sure thing mum

Sarah Jane hands over her car keys to Luke and as Luke receives the key s he start s to run outside of the factory. Clyde takes of his jacket and hands it over to Sarah Jane.

Clyde: Here maybe he could rest his head on this?

Sarah Jane: Thank you Clyde

She puts Clyde s jacket under the alien s head for him to rest on.

Rani: How do you feel now any better?

Alien: Yes Thank you

Sarah Jane: What s the last thing that you can remember?

Alien: I m . not sure . My mind is all blank . Can t remember anything

A few minutes later Luke return s with a first aid kit holding in his hands and hand s it over to his mum

Luke: Here you go mum

Sarah Jane: Thank you Luke

She then start s to open her first aid kit and wraps bandages around the aliens scratches and marks. After she has finished wrapping his bandages she then start s to open her alien tech watch and start s scanning him to see what kind of alien he is.

Rani: What do s your watch say Sarah Jane?

Sarah Jane: I m not sure my watch isn t able to identify him?

Luke: Can you walk?

Alien: I Think so

Sarah Jane: Ok then let s take to my house maybe Mr. Smith could identify him

Rani: Are you sure that s a good idea I mean there is a lot of alien tech in your house and let s not forget about K9

Clyde: What s to worry about he doesn t look evil

Sarah Jane: Come on every one lets help him stand up

Sarah Jane and her friends begin to help the alien stand up on his feet there was a bit of a struggle at first but the alien has managed to get up and rest s both his arm s around Sarah Jane and Clyde that where standing beside him and start s to lead him outside of the old factory. While they where walking towards Sarah Jane s car Rani make s a suggestion.

Rani: you know since you can t remember your name why don t we make you one for you till you remember

Alien: Ok?

Rani: Ok then how about Fluffy?

Clyde: We can t call him that that s insane!

Luke: How about Barney?

Clyde: We can t name him that ether!

Rani: Then what do you suggest we call him?

Clyde: How about Ace?

Luke: Guess that s ok

Ace: I like it

Rani: Then I guess it s settled then we ll call him Ace

A few minutes later they all make to Sarah Jane s car and start to climb in Sarah Jane start s up her car and begins to drive back to her home.

TO BE CONTINEUD 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of the Sarah Jane Adventures and Road Rovers crossover story

I DO not own TSJA nor do I own Road Rovers -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later Sarah Jane drive's her car back to her house and park's it in the drive way. She and her friends got out of the car and start's to walk towards the front door Sarah Jane unlocks the door and opens it and everyone including Ace walk's into the house. As Ace enters the house he takes a look around in the living. It looked nice and cozy as he sees lot's of nice furniture and antiques on the shelves.

Ace: Nice home you have

Sarah Jane: thank you

While Ace was continuing to look around the living room he sees a strange looking dog that was made of metal with a K9 symbol on both sides enters the living room.

K9: ALERT ALERT ALIEN PRESSENCE DETECTED!

Ace becomes scared and tries to get away from him.

Sarah Jane: K9 it's ok stand down!

K9: AFFIRMATIVE MISTRESS STANDING DOWN!

Rani: It's ok Ace he won t hurt you

Ace: you sure he doesn t look friendly

Rani: Of course he's friendly why don t you go and say hello to him come here K9!

K9: AFFIRMATIVE MISTRESS RANI! (Walks over to Ace and Rani)

Rani: see he won t bite you K9 meet Ace

Ace: Hello?

K9: GREETINGS RECIEVED AND UNDERSTOOD!

Clyde: Come on everyone let's go up to the attic

Ace: Why are we going to the attic?

Luke: don t worry you'll see

Sarah Jane and her friends enters the stair way and climbs up the stairs while Ace follows them from behind. As Ace reaches the top he notices that everyone is inside the attic before him he wasn t sure what was inside but he decides to enter anyway. When he enters he sees lots of alien tech on a small table, pictures on the walls with alien spaceship's in the drawings, A computer on a desk by the window, bookshelf by the wall with lots of books on it and finally a nice looking fireplace at the far end of the attic.

Ace: Wow this place look's kind a cool

Clyde: you haven t seen everything yet

Ace: huh?

Sarah Jane turns towards the fireplace.

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith I need you

A loud fanfare music begins to play steam was coming out of the fireplace the walls began to turn, brightly colored computer consoles with flashing lights begin to emerge the fireplace started to rise and revels a big monitor screen with swirls of colors. Ace was in awe and totally amazed as he watched the whole fireplace transformed into an intergalactic alien supercomputer known as Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith: Good morning Sarah Jane how can I help?

Ace: Who are you people?

Clyde: Where a team of alien hunters that track down aliens

Rani: We also solve mysteries, legends and myths

Luke: and protect the Earth from deadly alien invasions

Sarah Jane: alright everyone let's get to work

Titles -  
The Sarah Jane Adventures

starring

Elisabeth Sladen

Exile

Part 4 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back aboard the Slitheen battle cruiser the Slitheen where hard at work still trying to find there lost matter compressor. While they where working a computer console starts beeping.

Slitheen1: Yes I've found it hahaha!

Slitheen leader: You have where is it then?

Slitheen1: In the old Earth factory sir

Slitheen leader: What but we have already looked in there and didn t find any thing!

Slitheen2: The Blathereen did a very good job in hiding it from us

Slitheen leader: all right then prepare the landing party and retrieve that matter compressor!

Slitheen1: Yes sir

Back on Earth Sarah Jane Smith turns her attention towards Mr. Smith.

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith can perform a bio scan on Ace.

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Sarah Jane

Ace: A bio scan?

Luke: Don t worry it s completely harmless

Mr. Smith: Please step forward to my console so that I can perform a bio scan

Ace: ok?

Ace moves in closer to Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith: Activating bio scans now

A blue beam of light was shining on Ace as Mr. Smith was performing his bio scan.

Mr. Smith: Scan complete analyzing data now analyzing complete

Clyde: That was quick?

Sarah Jane: So Mr. Smith do you know what planet he came from?

Mr. Smith: Of course Sarah Jane he s from planet Earth

Luke and Rani: WHAT!

Clyde: WHAT!

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith are you sure you scanned him right?

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Sarah Jane he came from planet Earth

Everyone started to look at Ace looking all confused while Ace was all confused himself as he doesn t understand what was going on.

Rani: Mr. Smith do you have any information about him?

Mr. Smith: I am sorry Rani I do not have any information on his true identity

Clyde: Then do you know what he is?

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Clyde he is a highly evolved form of a dog other wise known as a cano-sapien

Luke: hold on a minute wouldn t it take a million years for a dog to evolve to human form?

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Luke however I did notice that he also poses some superhuman abilities Clyde: Cool

Sarah Jane: What sort of abilities are we talking about Mr. Smith

Mr. Smith: He has Freeze vision, Heat vision, Night vision and also super strength

Clyde: Wow he must be some kind of super dog

Ace was even more confused as he can t even remember how to use his powers and starts to feel sad and lonely and thinks that he s the only one of his kind. Sarah Jane Smith notice Ace doesn t look very happy she walks up to him and sees if she can cheer him up.

Sarah Jane: Are you ok?

Ace: A little it s just that I don t even know why I m here or why I even exist I just Don t know what to do?

Sarah Jane: Don t feel bad I promise you that we ll do everything we can to help you get your lost memory back

Ace: Thank you (smiles) how did you guys get into this alien business any way?

Sarah Jane: We ll it all started way back in the 1970 s where I met the most remarkable man who called himself The Doctor

Ace: The Doctor?

Sarah Jane: Yes he was a truly remarkable man we traveled through time and space fought terrifying aliens, monsters and strange creatures and he also travels in a blu ?

Sarah Jane suddenly stops talking and notice something very odd.

Sarah Jane: hold on a minute where s Clyde?

Rani: I don t know he was here a second ago?

Luke: I think he said he was going to fetch something?

Clyde returns to the attic with something on his hands. He was holding a solid steal pipe and hands it over to Ace.

Clyde: Here Ace let s see you bend this

Ace: What I can t bend that that s metal

Clyde: Sure you can according to Mr. Smith you ve got super strength

Clyde gives the steal pipe to Ace while was standing their holding the steal pipe looking confused.

Ace: What do I do now?

Clyde: You know just bend it like this (shows Ace how to bend)

As Ace watched Clyde on how to bend he then begins to bend the solid steal pipe. As Ace was bending the solid steal pipe the others where in awe and shocked as they watched Ace bend the steal pipe.

Rani: Wow

Luke: No Way

Clyde: Awesome now let s try out your heat vision

Sarah Jane: I think that s enough demonstration for one day don t you think?

All of a sudden there was a flashing red light and a loud siren coming from Mr. Smith

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith what s going on?

Mr. Smith: Sarah Jane I am detecting an alien transporter in progress coming from grid 36

On Mr. Smiths monitor screen there was a map of Bamingham Road and Mr. Smith shows them the location on where the alien transporter was taking place.

Clyde: Hang on a minute have we just been there?

Luke: Yeah that look s like the old factory we ve just been to

Sarah Jane: what sort of aliens they Mr. Smith

Mr. Smith: They register as Slitheen

Rani: No it can t be!

Sarah Jane: I m afraid so it look s like the Slitheen are back

Ace: What are these Slitheen guy s?

Rani: A bunch of bad aliens trying to destroy Earth

Ace: Sounds bad

Sarah Jane: come on everyone we ve got to go and stop them before it s too late

TO BE CONTINEUD


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 of the Sarah Jane Adventures and Road Rovers crossover story**

**I do not own TSJA nor do i own Road Rovers** ------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah Jane and her friends including Ace rush out of the house and enters the car. Sarah Jane starts the cars engines and speeds on her way to the old factory. A few minutes later they arrive at the old factory everyone got out of the car and starts running through the gate.

Rani: So where are the Slitheen?

Clyde: they got to be here somewhere how hard is it to find one big green alien?

Luke: Look over there!

Everyone looks to see where Luke was pointing and notice a Slitheen rushing out of the factory. But they also notice that the Slitheen was holding some kind of alien device.

Sarah Jane: That looks like the matter compressor!

Ace: matter compressor?

Rani: but wait I thought the Blathereen destroyed it?

Sarah Jane: They must have used some kind of portable telaporter and hid it somewhere in this factory

Clyde: come on we got to stop him!

The Slitheen that was holding the matter compressor turns around and sees a group of humans and a strange looking dog chasing after him. The Slitheen starts to run for his life while the others where chasing after him.

Clyde: Come on guys we almost got!

The Slitheen stops for a few seconds to catch his breath but all of a sudden the group of humans finally catch up with.

Slitheen: what so you've finally court up with me huh?

Sarah Jane: Alright Slitheen why don't you just hand over the matter compressor and we'll be on our way

Slitheen: Hahaha I don't think so earth girl

All of a sudden 4 more Slitheen showed up and one of them grabs Sarah Jane Smith and drags her away.

Sarah Jane: Let me go! (drops her hand bag)

Luke: MUM!

Ace: You let her go now!

Ace starts to charge towards them but since he lost his memory he wasn't at his full strength. One of the Slitheen grabs him and sends him flying towards the wall.

Rani: Ace!

Slitheen1: emergency transport now!

A bright beam of light surrounds the Slitheen and Sarah Jane and few seconds later they where beamed away.

Luke: MUM Nooo!

Titles ------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sarah Jane Adventures

Staring

Elizabeth Sladen

Exile

Part 5 ------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the battle cruiser the Slitheen returned to the teleporter room on board the cruiser. While the Slitheen Leader walks in to check on there progress.

Slitheen Leader: I hope your mission was successful?

Slitheen1: We have the matter compressor as ordered sir

Slitheen Leader: Excellent how soon can you get it working?

Slitheen1: We should have it ready in a few minutes sir

Slitheen Leader: You have done well when this is over I shall promote you

Slitheen1: Thank you sir and we also have a bonus

Slitheen Leader: A bonus?

The other Slitheen moved aside to reveal the Earth girl they have captured.

Slitheen Leader: Well well if it isn't the famous Sarah Jane Smith

Slitheen1: Should i put her in the brig with the other prisoners?

Sarah Jane: Prisoners what other prisoners?

Slitheen Leader: That's none of your concern instead put her in the bridge for now she's our special guest and also she can witness the destruction of her own planet mwahahaha!

Sarah Jane: You won't get away with this!

Slitheen Leader: oh but I already have Sarah Jane Smith hahahaha

Meanwhile back on Earth Luke was in shock after he witnessed the abduction of his mother while Rani rushes to help Ace.

Clyde: Don't worry I'm sure Your mum is ok

Luke: I hope so Clyde

Luke notices Sarah Jane's hand bag laying on the ground he walks up to it and picks it up. Ace and Rani returns to Luke and Clyde. Ace sees Luke looking all upset and feels guilty that he wasn't able to safe her.

Ace: Luke I'm sorry couldn't safe her

Luke: Its ok Ace its not your fault

Rani: So what do we do now the Slitheen has captured Sarah Jane and also they could destroy Earth at any minute

Clyde: I suggest that we get to Sarah Jane's house and ask Mr. Smith what do you think Luke?

Luke: Yeah good idea Mr. Smith could help us come up with a rescue plan

Rani: Good plan so far just one more thing

Clyde: Like what?

Rani: How do we even get back to Sarah Jane's house it's miles away from here and none of us can drive her car

Ace: I can drive

Everyone looks at Ace with an odd expression on there faces.

Clyde: You can drive?

Axe: Sure I may have lost my memory but i might still be able to drive

Clyde: Might?

Rani: Come on Clyde lets give him a chance

Clyde: seriously remember the last time we took a ride with an alien

Rani: In case you haven't noticed Ace is not an alien nor is he a Jadoon

Clyde: Well what do you think Luke?

Luke: Lets give him a shot

Ace: Aright!

Clyde: What are you crazy!

Luke: Come on Clyde lets give him a chance plus we can't leave my mums car here and it will take ages to wait for the bus

Clyde: Ok fine

Luke gives Ace the keys for the car and everyone starts rushing to the Sarah Jane's car. When they make it to the vehicle the kids went in to the back seat of the car while Ace sits in the drivers seat.

Ace: You kids ready?

Rani: yeah were ready

Ace: Ok here we go

Ace turns the keys and as the engine starts he put his foot down on the pedal but all of a sudden the car didn't move.

Ace: Why isn't it moving?

Luke: urm Ace you forgot to move the hand break

Ace: The what oh right hehe sorry

He pulls down the hand break.

Clyde: Hey Ace you do know how to drive right?

Ace: urm nope

Clyde: WHAT but you just said!

Ace puts his foot down on the peddle hard and the car starts to speed away at it's highest speed.  
The kids starts screaming for their lives at the back seat of the car.

Clyde: I WANT MY MUMMY!

Luke: Look at the bright side at least will be able to make it on time!

Rani: Ace Watch out for that old lady!

Ace: What old lady?

Rani: Right in front of you!

Clyde: I can't watch! (Covers eyes)

Ace: uh oh

Ace quickly turns the wheel and the quickly dodges the old lady that was crossing the road.

Clyde: Can I open my eyes now?

Luke: Yes you can open your eyes now

Clyde: Is the old lady still alive?

Rani: Yes we just missed her!

Clyde opens his eyes and quickly notices that the car was gaining more speed.

Clyde: Please slow down I beg of you!

Luke: Don't worry Clyde where almost there!

Rani: Ok Ace quickly turn left

Ace: Where?

Rani: LEFT!

Ace: Right

Rani and Luke: NO LEFT!

Ace: Okay dokey

Ace quickly turns the wheel to the left and the car starts turning and slightly tilts to the side. The kids where holding to the hand bar as tight as they could. Ace sees Sarah Jane's house up ahead and hits the breaks the car starts skidding on the road and the kids starts screaming for there lives. Ace stops the car right next to the house and turns around to see if the kids are ok.

Ace: You guys ok?

Rani: Don't worry I'm still alive

Luke: me too

Clyde: I I'm not taking another ride with an alien ether again

Everyone got out of the car and starts rushing towards the house Luke takes the keys out of his mums purse and opens the. They start running towards the attic to tell Mr. Smith on what just happened.

Luke: Mr Smith my mum has been captured by the Slitheen

Mr. Smith: I know Luke I have been monitoring your progress and tracking the Slitheen teleporter signal even as we speak

Rani: Have you located the Mr. Smith?

Mr. Smith: I have they are in a Slitheen battle cruiser orbiting the Earth I am also detecting a strange energy serge coming from the ship

Luke: What sort of energy serge Mr. Smith?

Mr. Smith: The energy readings indicate that the Slitheen are powering up some sort of matter compressor

Rani: Oh no I think where to late

Luke: I don't think its over yet it could take a while for them to fire the weapon Mr. Smith how do we have till they use it?

Mr. Smith: They have about 20 minutes till they can fire the matter compressor

Luke: Alright then we got 20 minutes to get to ship stop the Slitheen and rescue my mum

Rani: But how we haven't got any weapons

Clyde: Of course we do

Clyde walks over to the chest at the corner of the attic. He takes out a couple of water pistols and hands them over to Luke and Rani.

Ace: I want to help to

Clyde: I think its best that you should stay here and guard the attic till we get back

Ace: Please I really want to help

Ace starts to look really sad and tears starts to fall from his eyes.

Rani: Oh come on Clyde how could you ignore that face

Clyde: Well....

Ace continues his sad puppy face look.

Luke: oh come on Clyde he really wants to help us why don't you give him a gun

Clyde: What are you crazy he's useless the Slitheen can beat him easily and lets not forget that his driving almost killed us

Ace: Pleeeease

Rani: Awe he looks so cute

Clyde: Ok ok you can come just stop giving me that puppy look

Ace: Thank you thank you (gives Clyde a big hug)

Rani: Awe he loves you

Clyde: Ok take it easy big guy your crushing me!

Ace lets go of Clyde and then Clyde gives him a water pistol. Ace starts to smell something really strange coming from his water pistol and starts to sniff it.

Ace: Why dos my gun smell like vinegar?

Rani: The Slitheen are weak against vinegar

Luke: Yeah and also they produ...

Clyde: Urm Luke I hate to but in but we really don't have a lot of time here

Ace: One mire thing how are supposed to get to that Slitheen battle ship any way?

Luke: Mr. Smith can teleport us there

Ace: Really cool

Luke: Alright Mr. Smith ready to teleport us?

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Luke I trust that you will all becerfull

Rani: Don't worry Mr. Smith we will

Mr. Smith: And one more thing after you have teleported aboard the cruiser I will download the schematics of the ship to your mobile Luke

Luke: Thank you Mr. Smith oh wait I almost forgot

Luke quickly walks towards his mums purse and takes out her sonic-lipstick.

Luke: My mum never leaves home without this

Clyde: Alright its show time

Mr. Smith: Activating the teleporter now.

A bright blue light surrounds the team and starts to vanish into thin air. A few seconds The kids including Ace where safely teleported aboard the cruiser but as soon they where aboard the alarm siren was immediately turned and the all the lights in the corridor turned red.

Intercom: INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT ALIENS DETECTED IN SECTION 12 DECK 24!

Clyde: Hurry Luke which way do we go now?

Luke takes out his mobile phone from his pocket and notice that Mr. Smith is already uploading the data to his phone.

Rani: Luke?

Luke: Just a few seconds

The upload was finished and Luke starts reviewing the schematics of the ship.

Luke: Ok first well take this corridor in front of us

The team starts running down the corridor. As soon as they reached the end they noticed another corridor on the left and continued running to the left. But they soon come to a stop when a Slitheen guard came through the door on the left side of the wall.

Slitheen guard: Roooooar!

Clyde: lets squirt him guys

The team begins to shoot at the Slitheen with there water guns filled with vinegar. The vinegar lands on the Slitheen's skin and starts to burn him.

Slitheen guard: It burns!

Luke: This Way!

Everyone quickly follows Luke and rushes past the Slitheen guard. The team continues to run down the corridor and as they where running they a sudden stop and notice three more Slitheen heading there way.

Rani: Which way now?

As Luke was trying to decide on which way to go two more Slitheen where quietly walking up towards them. The Slitheen on the left side risers his claw and hits Ace on the head with a real hard blow. Ace suddenly gets knocked out cold and falls to the floor. The kids quickly turn around and sees Ace lying on the floor unconscious.

Clyde: Ace wake up!

The five Slitheen surrounds the kids and grabs them one by one. One of the Slitheen takes out his communicator and contacts the bridge.

Slitheen1: We have the alien intruders sir how should we proceed?

Communicator: Bring them to the bridge

Slitheen1: with pleasure sir (turns of communicator)

Slitheen2: What should we do about him?

The second Slitheen points to the unconscious Ace.

Slitheen1: Leave him he's useless

The Slitheen drags the kids to bridge to see there Leader and as they got to the bridge Luke sees his mum being restrained to a chare even her mouth was restrained so she couldn't speak.

Slitheen Leader: at last the Earth's greatest heroes are finally reunited you could all witness the destruction of your home planet how long till the matter compressor is ready to fire?

Slitheen1: It will fire in at least 10 Earth minutes

Slitheen Leader: You know suddenly I feel little hungry

Slitheen1: Ooh I know lets have a snack on one of the Earth children

Slitheen Leader: Yes lets see which one to eat first....How about her (points to Rani)

Rani: What?

Slitheen Leader: Bring her to me!

Two Slitheen grabs Rani and drags her to there leader.

Clyde: Leave her alone!

Luke: Rani!

Slitheen Leader: Silence now say good night Earth girl

Rani: No please Noooooo!

Clyde and Luke: RANI!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 and final chapter of The Sarah Jane Adventures and Road Rovers crossover story

I do not own TSJA nor do I own Road Rovers -------------------------------------------

As the Slitheen starts to rise his huge claw the entrance door to the bridge suddenly explodes. Everyone turns there attention towards the door a strange figure was hiding in the smoke and as the smoke cleared. It turned out to be Ace but he looked different and more tougher then before.

Slitheen Leader: What the who do you think you are breaking in like that!

Ace: my names Exile release my friends now or I'm going to bust you guys out of here!

Slitheen Leader: Oh yeah well I don't take orders from you YOU THERE GET RID OF HIM NOW!

Slitheen1: Me sir?

Slitheen Leader: YES YOU!

Slitheen1: Yes...Sir at once...Sir!

The Slitheen starts to charging towards Exile and as he reaches him Exile grabs his arm and throws him against the wall. The kids where totally amazed and surprised as they have finally found out his true identity and watched him take on a Slitheen on his own.

Exile: Is that all you got!

Slitheen Leader: Grrrrr AFTER HIM!

The Slitheen that where guarding Luke and Clyde decides to lets go of them and starts to charge towards Exile. Exile begins to fight against the two Slitheen that where charging towards him the kids where in awe and totally amazed as they watch Exile take on two Slitheen by himself.

Clyde: YEAH get him Ace I mean...Exile

Rani: Yeah left right left right left

Luke: Go Exile!

Exile has easily managed to beat the two Slitheen that where attacking him the Leader was getting really annoyed and decides to take care of him self.

Slitheen Leader: Fine I'll deal with you myself!

The Slitheen Leader begins to run up towards him and starts to attack him. Exile quickly ducks his head and dodges his attacks.

Slitheen Leader: HOLD STILL YOU AND I PROMISE YOU A QUICK DEATH!

Exile: I don't think so!

As the Slitheen Leader risers his huge claw and starts to swing it at Exile. Exile quickly grabs his claw picks him up with his super strength and throws him to the wall. The Leader hits his head hard and gets knocked out cold. The other Slitheen are shocked to find out that there Leader was beaten easily by an earthling.

Slitheen2: What do we do now?

Slitheen3: Lets all get him at once!

The rest of the Slitheen on the bridge gathers to a group and starts charging towards Exile.

Luke: Look out!

Exile quickly turns around and sees a group of Slitheen charging towards him. As the Slitheen where running towards him Exile begins to charge up his freeze vision and starts to shoot the Slitheen with his ice beams. A few seconds later the entire group of Slitheen was frozen solid and trapped within the ice.

Exile: I love being a Road Rover!

Clyde: Wow Exile you where awesome!

Rani: My hero

Exile: Awe thanks kids

Luke quickly runs towards his mum and try to free her from her restraints. Exile notices Luke struggling to help free his mum and walks up to him to give him a helping hand.

Exile: Allow me

Exile easily manages to break the restraints with his super strength and a few seconds later Sarah Jane Smith was free. Exile holds Sarah Jane's hand and helps her to stand up.

Exile: may I

Sarah Jane: Thank you Ace

Exile: please call me Exile

Sarah Jane: You've got your memory back

Exile: Yep and I feel great!

Rani: urm guys aren't we forgetting something?

Clyde: Like what?

Everyone: THE CONTDOWN!

The team starts rushing towards the matter compressors computer console and then Luke was typing as fast as he could to try and stop it.

Clyde: Hurry Luke!

Luke: I'm trying there security system is really tight

Rani: 28 seconds!

Clyde: Somebody do something quick!

Exile: I'll handle this

Exile begins to use his heat vision at the matter compressor and as the red beam of light from Exiles eyes hits the compressor the whole thing starts to melt. When the compressor and the computer console turned to hot liquid the countdown suddenly stopped and the world was saved.

Clyde: Wow that was wicked!

Luke: Thanks Exile

Exile: no problem

Sarah Jane: You know when the Slitheen brought me aboard and took me to this bridge I heard them talking about holding some other prisoners here on this ship

Exile: other prisoners?

Sarah Jane? Yes...Luke I think that is the Slitheens security console over there see if you can hack in to it and check if there is any one else from Earth

Luke: Sure mum

Luke walks over to the security computer console and starts to hack into the system. When Luke was finally hacked in he turns on the monitor screen that shows the brig and in the brig where a group of cano-sapiens that looked a bit like Exile.

Exile: My comrades!

Sarah Jane: friends of yours?

Exile: Yeah there my friends and we have to help them please

Sarah Jane: Of course well help them come everyone where going to the brig

Clyde: This is going to be so cool!

Meanwhile the Road Rovers where sitting in the brig waiting and wondering on what might happen next.

Blitz: Why hasn't any one come to rescue us yet *crys*

Colleen: You know litzy I'm really getting annoyed of hearing you cry all the time

Blitz: But if I cry loud enough maybe some one will here me and come to rescue me

Colleen: Ha you wish!

Shag: bow row row bow

Colleen: huh what's Shag saying?

Hunter: Shag is saying that some one is coming

Colleen: Really who?

Blitz: I hope its not that Slitheen who probed my earlier

Meanwhile Sarah Jane Smith and her where rushing towards the brig while Luke gives his mum back her sonic-lipstick.

Luke: Here mum I think you might need this

Sarah Jane: thank you Luke

They finally arrive at the entrance of the brig. Meanwhile at the other side of the entrance door the Road Rovers where getting worried and really scared as they listen to commotion coming from outside the door. Then all of a sudden the door opens and the first thing that the Rovers see is a human woman who walks in and heads towards there brig.

Hunter: Who are you?

Sarah Jane: Don't worry I'm here to help and also I have a friend who wants to meet you

Hunter: huh?

A group of kids walks through the door and also Exile was with the kids Hunter and his friends where totally surprised to see Exile alive and well while Sarah Jane points her sonic-lipstick at the force filed and deactivates it. Everyone was really happy to be freed especially Blitz who rushes towards Sarah Jane gives her a hug and kisses her rapidly.

Blitz: Thank you thank you thank you

Exile grabs Blitz and pulls him away from her.

Exile: Don't be a weird boy

Blitz: Sorry

Hunter: Exile boy am I glad to see you are these guys friends of yours?

Exile: Yeah allow me to introduce you to my new friends the one opened the force filed is Sarah Jane Smith and this is her son Luke and these two are Clyde and Rani

Clyde: Any way now that we have been introduced what are your names?

Hunter: my name is Hunter this is my friend Colleen the weird boy over there is Blitz and this big fella here is Shag

Shag: wof

Colleen: I hate to but in in our introductions and our happy reunion but shouldn't we get out of here before more of those Slitheen show up?

Blitz: You mean like that guy?

A Slitheen guard suddenly appears out of no where and roars at our heroes. Shag becomes terrified and hides behind Hunter.

Hunter: Yet another unexpected twist bummer

Slitheen guard: You puny earthlings are all gonna pay!

Blitz: Hey Hunter permission to bite the bad aliens tushi

Hunter: Sure go for it

Blitz: Finally let the tushi biting begin

Sarah Jane: He really is a weird boy

Exile: *giggles*

Blitz starts to run towards the Slitheen and quickly rushes behind him and starts to bite his well you know.

Slitheen guard: Ouch you stupid mutt

Blitz: Not so tough now are you

The team where standing there watching Blitz fighting the Slitheen on his own.

Rani: Is he always like this?

Hunter: Everyday

The Slitheen guard couldn't take it any more and decides to run away.

Slitheen guard: Nooooooo!

Blitz: Hey where do you think your going I'm not done with you yet

Colleen stops Blitz from chasing him.

Colleen: I think your done Fluffy

Blitz: My name is Blitz

Shag: Bow row bow row row

Clyde: What did he say?

Hunter: He's saying how do get back to Earth?

Luke: Don't worry I've got that covered

Luke puts his hand in his pocket and takes out his mobile phone and contacts Mr. Smith.

Luke: Hello Mr. Smith

Phone: Hello Luke how may I help you

Hunter: Who's Mr. Smith?

Clyde: You'll soon find out

Luke: Mr. Smith prepare to teleport 9 people back to the attic

Phone: Affirmative Luke activating the teleporter now

A bright beam of light surrounds the team and in just a few seconds later they where all safely back on Earth in Sarah Jane's attic.

Mr. Smith: Welcome back Sarah Jane

Hunter: Wow cool computer!

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith I need you to quickly hack into the Slitheen cruisers flight control's and send them back to Raxacoricofallapatorian

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Sarah Jane hacking into the cruisers flight control's now hacking complete setting course for Raxacoricofallapatorian

Colleen: urm what's there planet called again?

Rani: You don't want to know

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Slitheen battle cruiser the Slitheen Leader was slowly waking up. He looks at the view screen and notice that the cruiser was moving away from Earth.

Slitheen Leader: They won't get away with this!

The Slitheen Leader quickly gets up and heads towards to the computer console and starts scanning for his enemies life signs. As he finally located them he quickly rushes towards the teleporter pad and starts to teleport to Earth everyone in the attic was watching Mr. Smith guiding the alien cruiser back home while all of a sudden a bright beam of light court them buy a surprise and to make things worse. The Slitheen Leader appeared out of nowhere and prepares to attack our heroes.

Slitheen Leader: You are all going to pay!

Everyone starts to scream for there lives.

Rani: K9 we need you!

K9 here's Rani's call and starts to hover towards the attic and comes to there rescue.

K9: AFFIRMATIVE MISTRESS RANI MAXIMUM DEFENCE MODE

K9 start to shoot his lasers rapidly at the Slitheen Leader. While K9 was distracting the Slitheen Sarah Jane quickly rushes towards the chest and takes out the last remaining water gun and throws it towards Hunter.

Sarah Jane: Hunter catch!

Hunter quickly grabs the water gun.

Hunter: Why dos this smell like vinegar?

Exile: Just shoot!

Hunter: Hey you!

Slitheen Leader: What!

Hunter: Eat vinegar!

Hunter starts squirting the Slitheen with a water gun that's loaded with vinegar but while Hunter was shooting him the Slitheen had a huge dose vinegar. His skin was starting to boil and was making a lot of weird funny noises.

Slitheen Leader: No no help help me!

Sarah Jane: I'm sorry I'm so sorry

Clyde: HIT THE DECK!

Everyone dives to the floor and in just a few seconds the Slitheen suddenly explodes and its slimy remains splats all over the attic. Everyone slowly gets up. While Hunter quickly jumps up and starts to celebrate.

Hunter: Alright to the power of the pack!

Road Rovers: howls

Colleen: smells kind a gross

Clyde: Wow this is the best day ever

Hunter: Are you ok Sarah Jane?

Hunter helps up Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane: Yes thank you

Rani: gee look at mess why do these Slitheen have to be so messy?

Clyde: I really hope your not thinking of making me do all the cleaning again?

Hunter: Hey why don't you let us handle the cleaning

Sarah Jane: you sure you don't mind?

Hunter: we don't mind right guys

Hunter turns around and notices that his fellow Road Rovers have went down stares.

Hunter: urm guys?

Hunter turns back towards Sarah Jane and was already given a mop and bucket.

Sarah Jane: Thank you so much for offering to help Hunter oh and don't forget to clean K9

Clyde: see you later Hunter

As soon as Sarah Jane and her friends left the attic Hunter was left alone to do all the cleaning by himself.

Hunter: oh well better get started then now where to start first?

Mr. Smith: I hope you don't mind me asking but could you please start buy cleaning my monitor screen

Meanwhile everyone was outside in the garden having a BBQ cerebrating there latest victory and saving the world. Shag was eating lots of hamburgers Blitz was busy admiring himself while Colleen and Exile where talking to there new friends. Hunter has finally finished cleaning the attic and decides to join in the fun.

Hunter: There you go one clean attic

Sarah Jane: thank you Hunter

Rani: So how did you guys get captured by the Slitheen any way?

Colleen: Well while we where fighting those Slitheen guys we noticed Exile went missing

Hunter: Yeah and while we where looking for him and holding the Slitheen at the same time they thrown some kind of stun grenade at us

Colleen: And a few hours later we woke up in there brig

Blitz: Yeah and while we where in the brig they where doing all kinds of weird experiments on me

Hunter: So Exile what have you been up to all this time

Exile: Well its a long story most of it is a bit of a blur but I sort of got hit on the head hard and lost my memory

Blitz: You know I'd love to here the rest of your story but shouldn't we get back to headquarters

Hunter: Yeah Blitz is right its getting late and we should be getting back home now

Colleen: But just one more thing how do we get back home?

Sarah Jane: Don't worry I'll ask Mr. Smith to teleport you guys back home

Hunter: Cool thanks again Sarah Jane Smith

Sarah Jane: Your welcome

Everyone went back into the house and heads upstairs towards the attic.

Sarah Jane: Mr. Smith can you teleport the Road Rovers back to there headquarters

Mr. Smith: Affirmative Sarah Jane please input the coordinates

Hunter: Sure thing Mr. Smith

Hunter walks up towards Mr. Smith and starts to type in coordinates of there HQ while the other Road Rovers where saying there good-buys to there new friends and Exile decides to give Luke and Clyde a big hug.

Clyde: No please not the hug

Luke: Help he's crushing us!

Rani: awe

Exile lets go of Luke and Clyde and joins his team. Soon the Road Rovers step towards Mr. Smith and waves good buy Mr. Smith activates his teleporter and sends the Road Rovers back home.

Clyde: Those guys where really cool I hope we get to meet them again someday?

Sarah Jane: Who knows maybe someday we will

Rani: Oh my gosh look at the time I really should be getting back home and we better come up with a good cover story soon or I'll be grounded for sure

Sarah Jane: Oh right your mother I almost forgot about her request come on everyone chop chop

Everyone starts to leave the attic and went back to there everyday normal lives.

THE END 


End file.
